In a transportation system in which a vehicle runs on a set track, a transportation system without a contact wire has been recently proposed which uses a vehicle running without being supplied with power from overhead wires (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses a transportation system without a contact wire with a configuration in which a charging device is installed on the ground. The charging device comprises a charging part including a primary core and a primary coil wound around the primary core, a charging power source for supplying high frequency power to the primary coil, a communication part for outputting charging information received from a vehicle-mounted communication part, and a controlling part for controlling the charging power, the charging voltage, the charging time, and the like on the basis of the received charging information.
In such a configuration, the power storage device of a vehicle is charged by supplying the high frequency power to the primary coil when the vehicle stops at a station.
Patent Document 2 discloses a transportation system without a contact wire with a configuration in which a vehicle-mounted controller controlling the charging voltage and the like is mounted on a vehicle. The vehicle includes a power storage device, a moveable power receiving part, and the vehicle-mounted controller for controlling the charging voltage, the charging time, and the like.
In such a configuration, when the vehicle stops at a power feeding facility (charging device) of a station to receive power, the power receiving part of the vehicle contacts a power feeding part provided in the power feeding facility. Then, the charging of the power storage device is started in accordance with an instruction from the vehicle-mounted controller provided in the vehicle. When the power storage amount of the power storage device reaches a predetermined value, the vehicle-mounted controller outputs a power receiving stop instruction to the power receiving part. Then, the power receiving part of the vehicle is moved away from the power feeding part, and the connection between the power receiving part and the power storage device is cut off.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54958    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-83302